Kisses Between the lines
by XxAzucar89xX
Summary: Secuela de INFINITY (Aunque debí  ponerle Besos indirectos).  Arthur no es tan estúpido para no darse cuenta que lo que tiene: son celos. Pero  si para su orgullo, que no ayuda a reconocerlo. Claro  que nadie atestiguaba lo que él veía. Porque es el único que nota lo nada normal y nada inocente  que Mordred se acerca a Merlin.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Pertenecen a sus creadores y a la BBC.

 **Titulo: Kisses Between the lines**

 _Besos Entre Líneas_

 **Pairing:** MerlinXMordred y ArthurxMerlin

 **Género:** Romance. Humor

 **Resumen:** Secuela de INFINITY (Aunque debí ponerle Besos indirectos). Arthur no es tan estúpido para no darse cuenta que lo que tiene: son celos. Pero si para su orgullo, que no ayuda a reconocerlo. Claro que nadie atestiguaba lo que él veía. Porque es el único que nota lo nada normal y nada inocente que Mordred se acerca a Merlin.

 **N/A:** HI! otra vez tengo el problema de buscarle un buen titulo, pero si ya ven que no pega nada bien con el contenido, avísenme.

 **Besos Entre Líneas**

— **Ϟ—₪—Ϟ—**

Considerarse alguien como una persona con tan mala suerte, habría que ser muy supersticioso. Y claro, Arthur es tan escéptico con este tipo de cosas. Porque eso no es tener mala suerte lo que le está sucediendo en un solo día. Solo un error de un mal cálculo.

Primero que nada, el asunto con su novia, lo podría haber evitado. Segundo que no le diera tiempo para pasar por su amigo. Tercero que Mordred, precisamente él tenga que recogerlo, siendo que Gwaine, quien organizo la salida de la tarde. Pero no, el dijo que había hecho mucho con encontrar un buen lugar.

Pudo haber sido Percival, Elyan, León, Morgana , Gwen , u otra persona. Pero a todos ellos les pareció algo gentil de su parte que el nuevo miembro del equipo de futbol se tomara la molestia de pasar por Merlín.

Lo peor es que lo piensa, luego de sentirse tan molesto, es algo que realmente aun lo quiere digerir, solo es Merlin por amor a todo lo que cree. Esta siendo dramático, molestarse solo por eso. ¿Donde está su juicio?

Es ridículo. Ahora que lo piensa. Solo puede reírse consigo mismo por dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Es el estrés.

Arthur sabe que les debe una disculpa, tras llegar y cruzar la puerta de la heladería en la que se encuentran y ser observado por más de 8 pares de ojos.

Los saluda antes de que digan algo, como "llegas tarde tio". Da una vaga para decir que saluda a todos. Pero el momento se arruina al ver al protegido de su Hermana, sentado al lado suyo.

Su enorme sonrisa se reduce unos milímetros, pero nadie nota el minúsculo cambio.

— ¡Lamento la tardanza! — se excusa tomando asiento, lugar reservado en medio de la mesa.

— Descuida. — Gwaine se preocupa en responder.

— Debimos suponer que estabas con Vivian. — A Arthur no le hace mucha gracias que Morgana se tome la molestia de entrometerse y decírselo enfrente de todos. — Vaya. ¡Tenía razón!.

— De a ver sabido que vendrías, la habría invitado. —no es un comentario mordaz pero uno para irritar a su hermana.

Sin embargo Morgana sonríe como si eso no le afectara. Porque no puede.

—¡Vamos! No arruinemos el momento. Ni siquiera estamos aquí por ustedes. ¿Recuerdan?― Interviene Percival que aun no consigue quitarse los ojos de encima de Gwaine.―Así que le debes una disculpa a Merlin.

Arthur mira a Merlin que ha dejado de prestarle atención, pero esta tan atento a lo que sea que estuviese contando Mordred. Y lo que ve, no le gusta para nada. Es más detesta la forma en la que sonríe revelando aquellos indóciles hoyuelos, que lo hacen sentirse enfermo.

No es una persona celosa, no claro que no. Pero el pequeño malestar que va sintiendo, o que este al borde de perder el juicio, es claro que lo está. Es tan penoso. Sin embargo no se verá como carta abierta, gracias a su orgullo.

Y si necesita de consuelo, lo medita como la persona adulta y civilizada que es. Es normal, se dice. Claro, Merlin es si casi un Hermano que nunca tuvo, porque Morgana no cuenta. Llevan una amistad desde la primaria, y no calcula los años, porque le da pereza. Y es que viven cada día de los años juntos. Así que, por ende está bien que sienta celos y sea algo sobre-protector. Y porque va a tenerlos en la mira

― ¿Y? … ¿vas a pedir? ― Pregunta con desidia. Todos llevan con sus helado sobre la mesa, menos el que porque le ha dedicado una duradera mirada al menu.

― Si, dos. Basil and chilli, y Vanilla Mananara. ― Ante la mención de Vainilla, Merlin despliega su mirada de su Sicilian Pistachio, para saber que se trae con ese helado.

El punto es… que a Merlin, dicho de otra manera detesta la fragancia que despide la vainilla. No lo odia, detesta, es casi vomitivo para él. Y no por decir que le produce dolor de cabeza.

― ¿ Porque dos? ― se arriesga en preguntar, es más que una simple curiosidad, mientras los demás tienen la boca llena. Y justo llegan los dos sabores de helados a la mesa.

― Mis disculpas. ― ofrece el platillo.

― Vamos, no tiene porque hacerlo. ― regresa el helado.

― Claro que lo tengo. Como cumplir…parte del trato.

―Escucha, lo de la apuesta lo dejamos para otro día

― ¿Se puede saber que sucede? ― interviene Morgana.

― Son mis disculpas. Vamos yo te invito.

― ¿Enserio?

― ¿Que no…?― Elyan no está muy seguro si decirlo o no, pero cree que ya deben saberlo.

― O te propongo otra penitencia― Le propone con una sonrisa perversa.

― ¡Bien! ― acepta resignado, no puede ser tan peor. Al menos debía reconocer que no están difíciles y vergonzosas como suele proponer.

― ¿No eres alérgico…?― pregunta bajito Mordred, algo preocupado por la cara que lleva.

― Ojala lo fuera. ― resopla viendo que porción visible llevaría a la boca.

Y todo es como la 5ta sinfonía de Beethoven, al verlo tragar.

Gwaine le ofrece agua, Percival una servilla y Mordred una mano sobre su hombro. Arthur frente a él una sonrisa victoriosa.

Y ese día sobrevive para contarlo.

La calurosa tarde termina con una noche templada. Morgana se despide en compañía de Gwen con los demás, pero tomándose tiempo para darle recomendaciones a su protegido.

Bien, ahora que las mujeres se han marchado. Arthur propone ir a un pub cerca, la mayoría acepta. Elyan nota que Mordred no ha dicho nada, porque no sabe si se lo ha preguntado a él también, así que se encarga en preguntar si gustaría acompañarlos.

Mordred lo piensa y recuerda una prueba que deberá rendir dentro de 4 días.

― Me gustaría…pero tengo algo pendiente.

― Vamos, no seas estirado. Sería como tu bautizo. ¿Qué dices?

Pero la decisión está tomada. Su "No Gracias" es firme. Merlín no dice nada, este algo pensativo e incomodo. Mordred ya había visto ese rostro antes. Es por lo de la motocicleta. Pero esperaba que alguien de su amigos se ofreciera en llevarlo a su casa, pero hasta ahora lo único que hablan es del pub al que van a ir.

Al final solo quedan ellos.

― Ehm…― no sabe como decírselo para no hacerle sentir más incomodo de lo que ya está. ― ¿Tomamos un taxi?

― ¿Taxi? No tiene que preocuparte.

― Pero…yo le prometí a Gaius.

― ¿Qué hay de tu motocicleta?

― ¿Estás seguro? ― está por preguntarle _"¿No tiene miedo?"_

No necesito decir que estaba de acuerdo, porque comenzó a caminar en dirección donde estaba estacionada. Pero recibe un susto de muerte al ver el camaro azul de Arthur detenerse al frente suyo, así de la nada.

― ¡Merlin! Sube― Es una orden, no una invitación.

― Oh Gracias Arthur…pero iré con Mordred.

Ante la mención, el se acerca hasta su auto.

― No te preocupes. Yo me encargo. ― dijo como si realmente tuviera pensado ganar puntos. No basto para que Arthur sonriera falsamente después de "gracias" y desaparecer.

Merlin toma el casco que Mordred le ofrece, luego se sube y el la enciende. La forma en que va a sujetarse para no caer, es que lleva puesta sus manos sobre sus hombros. Y eso no es lo que le hace sentir incomodo. Es que nunca antes había subido a una de estas motocicletas.

Puede que sea precavido y desconfiado pero no miedoso. Y que nunca antes se le haya presentado esa oportunidad. En fin, confía en Mordred, ese es el punto.

Continurá?

N/A Tenia que darle una segunda parte.


End file.
